1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a sports boot, such as a ski, hiking, or mountaineering boot.
2. Description of Background
A sports boot typically includes a lower portion, referred to as the shell base, and an upper portion, referred to as the collar. The shell base includes a sole, from which two sides extend. The shell base and collar support the foot and calf, respectively, of the user. The collar is hinged in relation to the shell base to facilitate walking, but it may be immobilized with respect thereto during the sporting activity in order to block movements of the user's ankle.
The shell base may be rigid or flexible. A flexible shell base can be tightened around the foot of the user using a lace. Lace devices are simple to set up and they are lightweight. However, when they include closed keepers, such devices hinder the insertion of the user's foot because, even when not tightened, they partially obstruct the opening of the boot. Moreover, it is difficult to tighten a rigid shell base simply with a lace. This is why boots having a rigid shell base are equipped with complementary tightening mechanisms, such as hooks, loops, or notched strap tightening devices that increase the tightening force. In this case, several devices are used to replace a single lace.
While hiking, climbing, or skiing, the user may have to perform sidesteps, pass through branches or climb by taking support on an inner or outer side of his boot. However, the mechanisms for tightening the shell base of known boots are arranged on a side of the shell base. Thus, the tightening mechanisms are susceptible to degradation or deactivation by external elements such as stones or branches during the sporting activity.